


Sindrian Bride

by meyoco



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyoco/pseuds/meyoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to avoid a (forced) arranged marriage with one of the princesses of Kou Empire, Sinbad makes the unexpected decision to finally choose his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sindrian Bride

Sinbad pinched the bridge of his nose as he changed in his extravagant room. His diplomatic visit to the Kou Empire was nearing its end, and he couldn’t possibly be happier. Spending days talking about trades, exports, and such had never tired him more.

Dealing with Kou required him to calculate at least five possible moves, all of which had their own consequences. The Empire forced him to negotiate on many aspects, one of which he really particularly didn’t take a liking to.

_“He’d probably push the subject on me again tonight,”_ Sinbad thought wryly as he shrugged his casual robes on. Afterwards, a banquet will be held as a farewell gift for his departure.

As usual, his predictions came true. As expensive wines were poured like river into awaiting chalices, he and the prince of Kou Empire, Ren Kouen, sat themselves on lavish chairs in the huge, crowded dining room. Various Kou noblemen (and a number of Al-Sarmen goons, Sinbad noted) attended the event tonight and were gorging themselves with food and wine.

“So, Sinbad,” Kouen started, his voice deceptively warm as always. “Have you thought about my proposition these last few days?”

“Why, Prince Kouen,” Sinbad started with a smile, hiding his annoyance. “You’ve proposed quite a number of propositions during my stay; I hardly know which one you are referring to!”

“The one about firming the bond between Sindria and Kou Empire through marriage, Sinbad,” Kouen’s smile grew wider as he took a sip of wine from his golden chalice.

Sinbad’s smile tightened. _“Of all the subjects, this just_ has _to be the one he brings up.”_

“Well, I thought I’ve cleared the subject. I currently have no intention to marry, Kouen,” Sinbad said with an unconcealed air of finality.

“But think about how much opportunities this arrangement will bring for us!” Kouen’s smile only grew more at the sight of Sinbad’s discomfort.

_“Yes, you will probably use the said opportunities to kill me and make one of your sisters a queen,”_ Sinbad spat inside his mind. _“Or worse, you’ll just annihilate my country and integrate it into yours.”_

Sinbad’s mind raced, trying to buy him a way out of the exchange. He’d tried to find a way out of the whole arranged marriage with Kou ordeal before, only to come to several conclusions that couldn’t quite finish the matter once and for all.

“Unfortunately,” Sinbad cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound calm. “I have been betrothed myself, Kouen.”

Kouen’s smile ebbed ever so slightly. “I thought you said you had no intention to marry.”

“Not for now, yes, but should I ever need to marry, the bride had already been decided for me by my country,” Sinbad sighed, taking a gulp of his wine. “Alas, it’s not really something for me to decide.”

Kouen’s eyes narrowed, which could only be a very, very bad sign. “Why, then it would give me great pleasure if you would allow me to attend the wedding,” he concluded.

“Wha-?”

“I mean, if you’ve been betrothed already, why wait at all? A queen certainly would do you good in producing an heir, considering your age, and the marriage would be an extraordinary chance for me to meet your said bride,” Kouen’s smile returned, much to Sinbad’s discomfort.

Sinbad’s head swayed. _“Goddamn wine,_ ” he thought.

“I have my reasons,” Sinbad tried to evade.

“Well, give it a thought. Or if you’re less than convinced by your country’s choice of bride, my offer will still be intact.”

Sinbad decided to put on his brightest smile and emptied his chalice. “I will certainly give it a thought,” his wine stained smile brighter than the great chandelier hanging on the ornate ceiling.

* * *

It was a great experience, to be out in the sea again. Sinbad was a man of the sea; his heart belonged in it ever since his messed up childhood. Having to stay anchored to the land, especially _Kou’s_ land, made him feel oddly stranded.

The Sindrian ship swayed along to the sea breeze, the chattering of seagulls accompanied its journey back home. Sinbad was supposed to feel relaxed, but he didn’t.

_“What the hell am I supposed to do with this,”_ he thought wryly. The subject on arranged marriage had been brought up countless times during his stay in Kou Empire. Kouen seemed to be extraordinarily interested in the fact that Sinbad hadn’t married anyone yet. Needless to say, the prince was very eager to get a grip on Sindria, which could be easily attained through marriage.

Sinbad stood along the railing of the deck, trying to let the cool sea breeze calm him down. He knew that his lie about the betrothal wasn’t going to keep Kouen at bay, and now he almost regretted his decision.

_“Who the hell would think that he would actually push me to prove my betrothal through marriage…,”_ Sinbad fumed. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t think his lie through. There wasn’t going to be any real bride, he would just have to make it look like it. It was a ridiculous plan at best, and when he first thought of it he didn’t thought that it would have to be carried out.

He knew very well that it wouldn’t be easy. His plan would be laughed at at best, and he would be minced at worst. What’s more, he would have to keep the plan a secret to most of his subordinates to keep the Kou Empire from getting suspicious.

The way it was now, Sinbad really couldn’t decide whether or not he was happy to return to his kingdom.

* * *

Ja’far couldn’t decide whether or not he’s happy that Sinbad will be arriving at Sindria at any moment. While he did miss the older man and wished to exchange news with him, the fact was that he was simply overloaded with work at the moment. The king’s arrival would only put more work on his plate.

He put his quill and ink bottle away from a freshly corrected document. He rolled the document into a neat scroll, ready to be added into the tall pile of scrolls at the edge of his mahogany desk.

“Well, that should be the last of it,” Ja’far told himself, trying to feel vaguely happy about it. He knew that there were still piles of documents waiting for him, stacked in his cabinet. The current pile was done, only to give way to another.

Ja’far stood, stretching his stiff muscles. The sea breeze blew through the big windows, reminding him of his days out in the sea, travelling the world with Sinbad. The capital of Sindria, lush and beautiful, was spread in front of his windows.

Ja’far loved Sindria almost as much as he loved and respected his king; his best friend. He knew he would do almost anything for both.

The sound of the bells came ringing, signaling the arrival of the king’s ship. Ja’far sighed and turned away from his window. A loud knock came from the door.

“Come in,” Ja’far tried to sound calm.

The door opened, revealing one of his subordinates. “Sir, King Sinbad’s ship is about to enter the harbor!” the tall young man said hastily.

“Very well. Prepare a horse; I shall go to the harbor to welcome the king.”

“Yes, sir!”

The young soldier left, and Ja’far was left to straighten his slightly wrinkled robes and set his keffiyeh straight on top of his white hair.

Ja’far left the castle with his fellow generals, accompanied by several soldiers. They rode on their horses toward the harbor. He could see the white sails of Sindrian royal ship used by Sinbad, somewhere in the wide harbor. As they got closer, Ja’far could feel his heartbeat escalate without his meaning to.

A month had Sinbad gone away. Only now did Ja’far realize how much he’d yearned to see the dark haired man again.

Their horses stopped several meters from the edge of the harbor. Ja’far got off his horse and approached the ship, leaving the soldiers to attend to his steed. Behind him, the other generals followed. Sharrkan and Yamuraiha were snapping at each other as usual, and Masrur silently closed the short distance between himself and Ja’far.

“Ja’far!” a familiar voice boomed, calling the white haired man’s name. Ja’far didn’t know that he’d missed that voice so.

Sinbad, his dark hair swaying in the breeze, descended the ship, looking healthier than ever.

“The sea breeze seems to do you some good, Sin,” Ja’far greeted his friend with a smile.

“As always,” Sinbad grinned. “You don’t look too shabby either, my dear general.”

“You’ll never know,” Ja’far’s smile turned slightly wry. “Either way, how were your days in Kou?”

“I will need to talk about that to you later in private,” Sinbad’s voice lowered. “For now, I need to greet the others.”

Ja’far blinked in surprise as Sinbad strode past him. It wasn’t unusual for Sinbad to request a private talk, but the fact that he’d done so after having a diplomatic visit to Kou Empire threw Ja’far into considerable unease.

“Masrur! Sharrkan! Yam!” Sinbad’s cheerful voice boomed behind Ja’far. As usual, Sinbad’s voice betrayed nothing as he chatted away with his generals, all of which were only too eager to share news with their king.

After ten minutes of their rambunctious exchange, Sinbad and his generals were seated on their steeds and preceded to the palace. Ja’far followed closely behind Sinbad, his mind a flurry of thought as his eyes were fixed on his king’s sturdy back, perched on his horse. His happiness melted away into anxiousness.

That night, a banquet was held to welcome Sinbad home. Various luscious greens with herbed sauces, tenderly cooked variety of seafood with herbs and spices, huge array of fruits, side dishes, and herbed rice were served on long buffet tables. Various wines, juices, and sweet smelling syrups accompanied the dishes, followed with desserts.

“Come on, Sin, what else did you do in Kou? Did you bed any beautiful girls?” Sharrkan laughed, chugging wine like it was water. The close circle of generals sat themselves on plush pillows on wide, thick carpet set in the middle of the room, enjoying each other’s company as they tried to gouge stories from their king.

“That wouldn’t be a smart move to do! That Kou prince might use it as an excuse to get his grip on us,” Yamuraiha elbowed the dark haired man, snickering.

Sharrkan, Pisti, Yam, and Hinahoho’s laughter boomed, startling all other palace officers who attended the party. Meanwhile, Spartos, Drakon, and Ja’far stayed quiet, each merely enjoying the presence of their king.

“Of course I didn’t do something as stupid,” Sinbad grinned, enjoying the taste of Sindrian wine on his tongue. “Besides, there are no women more beautiful than Sindrian women, thus it would be meaningless for me to waste my time on them.”

“You still refuse to get a wife, even a Sindrian one, though,” Drakon pointed out.

“Marrying one woman would be a selfish act. As king, I should be available to as many women as possible, no?”

Another cackle of laughter erupted from the group as they grew more and more drunk. The only ones staying sober were Spartos and Ja’far. While Spartos never drunk much alcohol in the first place, Ja’far had always kept himself firmly away from any kind of booze.

“Sin, you should be resting instead of getting dead drunk on your first day back,” Ja’far reprimanded his king as he sipped tea from his cup. He’d finished his fill of food, and was now keeping watch of the other generals, who were still intent on engorging themselves with alcohol.

Sinbad’s smile was bright as wine sloshed in his golden chalice. “That wouldn’t be good at all, Ja’far. I am not Alibaba or Aladdin or Morgiana, there’s no reason for me to go to bed at this time of night.”

“Sometimes I don’t know whether or not you’re any more mature than they are, though,” Ja’far scolded Sinbad. He’d grown fond of the trio during Sinbad’s absence, and dealing with them often times reminded him of dealing with Sinbad.

“That’s not the nicest thing to say to your just-returned king,” Sinbad laughed. “And you, you do look like you need some rest as well, Ja’far.”

“I suppose I do,” Ja’far admitted, sipping more of his tea. Around the two, the other generals had started to doze off, leaving them to chat amongst themselves. The maids had cleaned the tables and the other palace officers had left.

Sinbad propped himself up and smiled a drowsy smile at his advisor. “How are you, Ja’far?”

“Good, I suppose,” Ja’far automatically replied.

“Did you miss me?” Sinbad grinned.

Ja’far took his time before he finally replied, “A little.”

“Just a little?” Sinbad feigned hurt.

“I don’t know,” Ja’far averted his eyes from Sinbad’s golden ones. “I suppose I do, but at the same time I felt relaxed for not having to chide you every so often.”

Sinbad’s laughter was warm, mingling with the faint sound of cicadas singing in the balmy summer air. Ja’far realized just how much he missed this; listening to Sinbad’s laughter while they chatted away into the night, just like when they were younger.

“I guess I must change my previous statement,” Ja’far stated, his cheeks reddening slightly. “I missed you, Sin.”

Sinbad’s gave a huge grin and slung his arms on Ja’far’s shoulder. “I missed you too, Ja’far.”

The two relished each other’s warmth until Ja’far asked, “What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

Ja’far could practically _feel_ Sinbad’s smile slide off of his face. The taller man whispered close against his advisor’s ear, “I’d rather not tell you here. Wouldn’t want the others to hear just yet.”

While Ja’far could feel his ears burning from the sound of Sinbad’s voice so close, curiosity and anxiousness grew.

“We should get to my office. I’d very much prefer to hear it as soon as possible.”

“Are you sure?” Sinbad’s voice were low, muddled with uncertainty.

“Yes, Sin,” Ja’far set his cup on the low table.

“Then lead away, my friend.”


End file.
